Electric machines, often contained within a housing, are generally comprised of a stator assembly and a rotor. During operation of electric machines, a considerable amount of heat energy can by generated by both the stator assembly and the rotor, as well as other components of the electric machine. Conventional cooling methods include removing the generated heat energy by forced convection to a jacket filled with a coolant. The coolant jacket is often contained within or outside walls of the housing.